This is an application for a program that seeks funding to support pre-doctoral, post-doctoral as well as clinical trainees in multidisciplinary research program spanning from molecular and cellular studies, imaging to translational science with special emphasis in membrane-associated proteins related to cardiovascular disorders. The goal of this Training Program is to produce a new blend of scientists and clinician scientists who are poised to exchange ideas, expertise, and techniques leading to the direct and effective flow and translation of basic science discoveries into clinical testing and applications, as well as generate mechanistic hypotheses that can be tested at the basic cellular level, directly derived from clinical research. By merging clinician scientist trainees together with pre-doctoral and post- doctoral trainees in basic science, our objectives are to produce new Ph.D.s and postdoctoral/clinician scientists who are not only capable of establishing independent research, but are also adept to recognizing and integrating relevant basic science questions/problems into clinically germane answers and solutions. The Program will operate under the auspices of the Department of Internal Medicine and the Graduate Studies in Molecular, Cellular and Integrative Physiology, Pharmacology and Toxicology, Cellular and Developmental Biology and Biomedical Engineering, a truly multidisciplinary program that consists of faculty from four different schools/Colleges including School of Medicine, School of Veterinary Medicine, School of Engineering and College of Agricultural and Environmental Sciences at University of California, Davis. The Trainers will include 21 Faculty Trainers and 4 Associate Faculty Trainers with research programs ranging from cellular/molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, biomedical engineering and translational research. The research training program will be enhanced with required core courses, Summer School, Journal Clubs and Hot Topics in Translational Cardiovascular Sciences, Annual Retreats, Basic and Translational Learning Groups as well as formal courses in biostatistics and epidemiology, bioethics, grant writing and survival skills and career-related issues. The advantages of such an integrated program are vast and far reaching. Basic and clinical trainees can begin to exchange ideas, expertise, and techniques leading to the direct and effective flow and translation of basic science discoveries into clinical testing and applications as well as the generation of mechanistic hypotheses which can be tested at the fundamental level directly derived from clinical research.